Crossover
by Ladymynx
Summary: On vacation in Tokyo, Dee and Ryo have an interesting encounter with a certain recovery team. One Shot but may be made into a longer fic. A FAKE GetBackers crossover.


Author's Notes: I thought I would put this fic up first since it's a little longer than my drabbles which will probably go up tomorrow. Yes I know the title is a cop-out. Any suggestions? This is my first crossover fic in my two favorite anime's.

**

* * *

**

Crossover

* * *

"Dee this was a perfect anniversary present," Ryo draped his arm around his shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm glad you liked it babe, but what do you mean _was_? We have a few more days in Tokyo."

"Yes, I know and I've enjoyed every minute," Ryo was grinning from ear to ear. "I was really surprised."

"I know," Dee smirked.

"And you really enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Oh yeah," Dee looked down the street. "You want to get lunch? There's a place."

"Sure."

The two detectives approached the small diner. A non-descript neon sign proclaimed its name: **_Honky Tonk._**

"That's weird name for a café in Japan," Dee said.

"Behave," Ryo opened the door and allowed Dee to go first.

The place was almost empty. A red-haired man in dark glasses stood behind the counter reading the paper. He nodded to them as they entered.

"Have a seat, gents." The man said in Japanese.

"Thank you," Ryo said in kind.

"Yanno, for a guy who says he doesn't know Japanese – even though he's half Japanese – you sure have been communicating well."

"I told you I only know the basics, _baka_," Ryo said.

"And what does that mean?"

Ryo hid his smile behind the menu.

"That was an insult wasn't it?" Dee demanded.

Before he could answer a pretty dark-haired waitress approached. Her name tag read Natsumi. "May I take your order, sirs?"

"Ask him, he's the half-Japanese one."

Ryo sighed in exasperation. "Do you speak, English?"

"Oh, yes sir," she said.

"Happy now?" Ryo said.

"Actually, I am," Dee replied. "I'll just have the special, lovely lady."

Natsumi blushed, "Yes sir, and you?"

"I'll have the same," Ryo said. "Thank you."

She bowed and hurried behind the counter. At the same time the door opened with a jingling of the bell and two young men walked in. Dee frowned at the one nearest him. He wore dark glasses similar to the ones Dee wore sometimes, his dark hair sprouting in all directions like a sea urchin. He was followed by another cheerful sort of young man with expressive brown eyes and spiky blonde hair. He could have been a younger Japanese version of his Ryo.

As the first guy walked by he glanced at Dee, their gazes locked and there was that air of acquaintance. Not that they actually had met but the familiar, 'I'm in charge' attitude that Dee surrounded himself with.

_Okay, so I'll acknowledge we're the bad asses in the room_, Dee thought with a wry smile. The guy seemed to know. His lips twitched in what could have been a smile.

"Hey pal, got a light?" Dee asked.

"Yeah sure," then young man produced a gold lighter etched with initials.

"Hi ya Paul-san!" the blonde boy said. "Hevn been around?"

"Not today." Paul muttered from behind the paper. "Don't think you're ordering anything."

The boy gave him a pouting look. "But I'm hungry!"

"Then I suggest you get started passing out flyers."

Dee clucked his tongue and muttered, "No jobs huh. Kids today."

"Dee," Ryo admonished as Natsumi brought them water and drinks.

The bell jangled again and a young woman walked in. She was all gorgeous curves and dark hair and eyes in a form fitting outfit.

"Whoa baby," Dee said.

"Hey keep your eyes in your head."

"Aww – you know I worship and adore you babe."

"Excuse me is this where the recovery team is?" She spoke in perfect English which piqued both Dee and Ryo's interest.

"That's us ma'am!" The blonde spoke up literally bouncing off the stool. The brunette sauntered behind him his hand shoved deep in his pockets a cigarette dangling from his lips. Dee and Ryo watched with mild interest

"Afternoon ma'am, is there something you need recovered?"

"Oh yes," the woman said. "I'm on vacation with my husband. He had business interests here in Japan and a brooch that he gave me was stolen. It belonged to his mother. Even though it was a supposed gift to me he is still very possessive of it."

"Then you've come to the right people," the brunette said. "If you'll come and sit with us we can discuss it further. I'm Ban Midou."

"Ginji Amano," the blonde said.

"We're the recovery team known as GetBackers. We have a 100 recovery rate and we--,"

"Excuse me."

"Ryo!" Dee grabbed for his partner's arm as he got up.

"I'm sorry I know this is none of my business but ma'am if you've been robbed why not go to the police?"

The woman looked from Ban and Ginji back to Ryo, "I'm sorry are you a cop?"

"Actually I am," Ryo gave her that ingratiating smile that had most people telling more than they needed to. He flashed his badge. "NYPD 27th Precinct, Detective Randy MacLean."

Her gaze returned to the GetBackers, "You have no jurisdiction here then and I can't go to the police. My husband mustn't find out--,"

"Really? Why is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Ryo!" Dee was next to him. He didn't like the look the man called Ban Midou was giving his partner and lover. "Remember the last time you tried to investigate something in a foreign country?"

"Hey look, don't worry Detective MacLean this is what we do," Ginji Amano said cheerfully. Dee could see Ryo take an instant liking to the young man.

"Yes and we'd both appreciate it if you didn't interfere in our business," Midou's voice was low.

"Maybe _you'd_ better ease on up out of our faces, asshole," Dee growled to him.

Midou's lips pressed into a thin line. He reached for his glasses lowering them slightly.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji said.

"That's enough," Paul's voice demanded everyone's attention. "I'm not having this in my café, understand?"

"Dee, it's okay, let's just eat our meal in peace."

Dee frowned, not understanding Ryo's sudden change of heart.

"Sorry," Ginji said although there was really no reason for him to apologize.

"No problem," Ryo smiled at him, then he turned to the woman, "It was just a suggestion ma'am."

"If you'd please follow us we can discuss you problem," Midou turned to walk to the rear of the diner not waiting to see if the woman followed. Ginji shrugged at Ryo then asked the woman to follow him.

"Ryo," Dee said once they were seated. Natsumi brought their sandwiches, "why'd you stop me from punching that guy's lights out?"

"Several reasons," Ryo ticked each one off on his fingers. "First off he was just a kid, second we're in a foreign country, third I didn't want to make a scene and fourth—," Ryo paused, "there was something in his eyes, Dee. Something – I don't know dangerous. His friend was nice enough but him – we'll he made Reynard Henry look sane."

"Whoa," Dee said. Then he shrugged. "None of our business anyway."

"Yeah," Ryo mused but he couldn't help glancing behind Dee and Dee had to fight not too as well


End file.
